1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a composition for a printing ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional resin composition comprising a polyurethane (meth)acrylate (polyurethane acrylate and polyurethane methacrylate are meant throughout the instant specification), there can be mentioned a composition disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-117023.
This composition comprises a polyurethane (meth)acrylate and a polymerizable monomer comprising acryloylmorpholine. It is taught that this composition is excellent in adhesion to a substrate.
However, in this known resin composition, a further improvement of adhesion to a substrate is desired. It also is desired that interlaminar adhesion among a plurality of coating layers of the resin composition (obtained, for example, by lap-coating of a printing ink) will be improved. Moreover, when a substrate coated with this resin composition is subjected to processing such as draw-forming or piercing, breaking or cracking is often caused in the coating. It is desirable to eliminate this defect.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a resin composition and a printing ink composition in which the foregoing problems are solved.